Amy Gray
Judge Amy Madison Gray '''(Amy Brenneman) was a juvenile\family court judge in Hartford, Connecticut. She moved back to Hartford with her only daughter, Lauren after divorcing her husband, Michael Cassidy, who at one point even tries to take custody from her following the deterioration of his and his new wife's marriage. Amy does her best to balance her job, family, and trying to rebuild her love life. Amy makes a name for herself in family court, but her unusual methods, sentences, and stubborness sometimes gets her into trouble. Amy has dated numerous men throughout the series, but the two serious relationships she had were with a lawyer, Stuart "Stu" Collins and Assistant District Attorney, David McClaren. At first, she and Stu don't see eye to eye, but after a while they grow closer and get engaged, but their wedding never happened after Amy leaves Stu at the altar on their wedding day, saying that Stu has a way of making Amy do things she doesn't feel comfortable doing. During Amy's short stint in criminal court, she meets David and they develop a very complex relationship due to his commitmemnt issues .Later, Amy gets pregnant by him, but she suffers a miscarriage and later on, they separate because she is so distant, not being able to bury her grief. At the end of the series, Amy quits the judiciary to run for Senate, trying to prevent the passing of some laws that will end the juvenile justice system by allowing the State Attorney's Office to try teenage offenders as adults at their own discretion. Her Court Services Officer was Bruce Van Exel and her clerk was Donna Kozlowski. After Donna passes the bar and becomes a lawyer, her clerk is later Ron Holbrook. There was an attraction between Bruce and Amy that was acknowledged, but it was never explored, except one kiss they shared, but the door is left open for future interaction. Family *Maxine Gray' (mother) *'Edward Gray''' (father; deceased) *'Peter Gray '(older brother) *'Vincent Gray '(younger brother) *'Lauren Cassidy '(daughter) *'Gillian Gray' (sister-in-law) *'Ned Gray' (adopted nephew) *'Walt Gray '(nephew) *'Kyle McCarty '(cousin) *'Richard McCarty' (uncle) Relationships *'Michael Cassidy' (ex-husband; Lauren's father) *'Rob Melzer' (Lauren's karate coach; dated during the 2nd season from episodes 2 to 19) *'Tom Gillette' (A man that Amy chooses over Rob Melzer; the relationship only lasted for 4 episodes in the 2nd season after Tom left Amy to return to his estranged wife) *'Judge Barry Krumble '(A judge that Amy briefly dated after saving her from humiliation at her 10-year college reunion; the relationship ended when Amy realized that they weren't meant for each other because Barry couldn't live in the moment the way that Amy did) *'Stuart "Stu" Collins' (A lawyer whom Amy dates and is later engaged to; Amy leaves him at the altar on their wedding day because Stu has a way of making Amy do things she doesn't feel comfortable doing; Amy later finds out that Stu married a 22-year-old Polynesian woman on what was supposed to be Amy & Stu's honeymoon) *'David McClaren' (An Assistant District Attorney that Amy meets during her short stint in criminal court; he is also the father of Lauren's then-boyfriend, Victor; Amy later becomes pregnant by him, but she miscarries in the 6th season and after the miscarriage, David breaks up with her after she becomes distant from him) Category:Characters